Kltitanic
by theelderwand24
Summary: ...No Kurt Hummel was not going to enjoy this trip one bit, but little did he know that his life would change forever on this trip. One of his parents would die and he would find the love of his life... Kurt Hummel is travelling first class on the RMS Titanic while Blaine Anderson is in third class. Rated M for later chapters.
1. First Sight

**AN/ Hi everyone. This is a story that i've wanted to write for awhile so enjoy and thanks for reading :)**

* * *

Blaine Anderson was excited. He was actually going on the grandest ship in the world, The Titanic. Sure he was only travelling in third class but he had heard it was about as grand as second class was in other ships.

Blaine was an Irish immigrant who was travelling on Titanic to the new world, New York on April 10th 1912.

SO when Blaine stepped off the bus at Belfast Ireland on the morning of April 10th, he was stunned into silence. The giant beast that was lying in the water before him was intimidating to say the least, the four huge golden funnels were blasting steam into the air as the coal furnaces that powered the huge ship were already running, awaiting for the passengers to get on board.

Blaine was not traveling with anybody, the small pack on his back was the only thing in the world that he had now, all the measly possessions that was in it was his whole life.

Blaine smiled; the piece of paper which was his ticket to freedom was clenched in his fist.

The first steps on the dock were so exciting that Blaine had to hold himself to not go running forward to the grand ship, sure he would not set foot in the first class but he had hear that his cabin hat toilets in it, real toilets, it was like a dream came true, he only had to travel to use one of the two bathtubs provided for the third class.

Blaine took a deep breath and stepped forward, heading towards the ship, towards the crew that were lined up beside the gangplanks that allowed people on board.

Blaine saw the entrance for the third class and went over to the man who was inspecting a small family for knits. The man he was examining had a thick, woolly beard that hang down his chin and ended in a stupid little curl.

Blaine smiled as the family walked on board the ship, how lucky they were that they were now on board.

Blaine stepped forward and allowed the man to inspect him and look at his ticket. He was in cabin 14 in third class so when the man allowed Blaine to go on board, he did so with joy, eager to explore the monster that was the RMS Titanic.

* * *

Kurt Hummel was board, sitting in the car and driving to a ship that would take him to a place he really didn't want to go. His mother, Elizabeth was sitting to his right while his father Burt was sitting up front, next to the driver they had hired.

'Father, when will we be there?' Kurt asked, annoyed at the silence in the car, not even remotely excited for the trip on the Titanic, it was just a big ship after all, it wasn't even the fastest.

'We will get there soon, just be patient my Kurt' Burt said, smiling around the seat at his only son.

'Yes be patient my sweet Kurt, we will be there soon' Elizabeth cooed lightly, while stroking her sons bronze hair that was only just visible under a small bowler hat.

Kurt sighed and looked out of the window at the looming ship in the hazy distance; he was not going to enjoy this trip at all, being surrounded by insufferable classist jerks, around lavishly decorated rooms that the cost would be able to feed a starving family for a whole year.

No Kurt Hummel was not going to enjoy this trip one bit, but little did he know that his life would change forever on this trip. One of his parents would die and he would find the love of his life.

* * *

Blaine smiled hugely as he ran onto the poop deck of the Titanic, the area on board that was reserved for third class. He jumped up on the metal railing next to a father and daughter who were waving to the gathering crowd below. Blaine was beaming, this was going to be the best time of his life, he was leaving Ireland for the first time in his life and he was going to New York. He didn't tell anyone but he wanted to get on the Broadway and act and sing in a play in front of an enormous audience who would pay just to see him. And he was going there on the most famous ship in the world, the ship that defies god by being un-sinkable.

An hour later the horn was sounded, the ropes that were holding the Titanic to the docks were thrown off and the tugboat that was helping to guide the giant ship from Belfast was moving. The Titanic was underway.

Blaine was still on the deck, waving to the crowd, he still had the enormous grin stretched over his face, and this trip would change his life forever.

But as the Titanic was passing docked ships, the suction she was creating was pulling them towards her and in one dock the ropes snapped and the suction pulled the S.S New York towards the giant ship.

Hardly anyone on board noticed this but Blaine did, he saw the smaller ship being sucked towards the Titanic and the frantic movement of people on the tugboat to pull the S.S New York away from the Titanic. The exchange was so brief that most people didn't notice but some did, and some took it as a bad omen for what was to come on this giant ships maiden voyage but Blaine didn't, he was happy an the accident with the S.S New York was just that, an accident nothing could stop Blaine's happiness, not a single thing.

* * *

Kurt was sitting in the living room of his suit, the lavish decorations was hurting his eyes, the gentle thrum of the ships engines was already annoying him, the couch he was sitting on was too silky and comfortable. Kurt knew that he was acting like a spoiled brat but he was upset, he was leaving the only place in the world where he was happy to go to a place he had never wanted to go before.

Kurt didn't notice the accident with the S.S New York but that didn't matter he would notice the accident that occurred on April 14th but that is for a later time in the story.

Kurt sat there in silence as the people in the cabin moved around him. His father was smoking his pipe; his mother had taken off her giant hat and was ordering a cup of tea from the maid, Lucy who was staying in the cabin with them, in a separate room that was next to Kurt's.

Elizabeth Hummel sat down on the couch next to Kurt and smiled.

'Is this not the best thing in the world, sweetheart?' she asked.

Kurt looked at his mother and saw that her breathing was strained in the corset that was laced up on her chest.

Elizabeth Hummel was not born into first class but was born into third class. She was Irish and met a wealthy man who was travelling on business, his name was Burt Hummel, he was a car manufacturer and he travelled all over the world.

Elizabeth and Burt fell in love and got married. Elizabeth left her poverty ridden life and moved with her American husband to London England where she gave birth to her son, Kurt.

Kurt grew up in London and by the time he was five, he was convinced that he was secretly related to the royal family and he amused himself for hours pretending that he was a prince and that he would move into the palace. But then Burt got an offer in New York and the family moved there for a year. Then Burt got another job offer in Paris so the family moved there. And the trend continued until the family wound up in Ireland where Kurt met someone who he fell in love with. He kept it a secret from his parents and was happy for once in his teen years. But then two years later when Kurt turned eighteen, legally a man, Burt got another job offer in New York and the company promised to pay for three first class tickets aboard the RMS Titanic. Of course Burt and Elizabeth jumped to go aboard the most famous ship in the world and so here he was, leaving behind a life he liked and moving into an uncertain future.

* * *

**Don't forget to review ;)**


	2. Dinner

**AN/ Hi gus. This is a re-wright of the second chapter, this one has been betaed by the lovely Gleeker1985, check them out :)**  
**As usual thank you for reading my story and I hope you like the story :)**

* * *

Blaine Anderson was walking down a plain white corridor that had plain white doors on either side. He was currently being pushed and shoved around by the crowd of people trying to find their rooms.

"Here it is." Blaine said to himself, stopping outside a plain white door, before he pushed it open to find that it was already occupied by two other people.

"Hey! My name's Wes." said a bright Asian man, walking over immediately to Blaine, who shook his hand enthusiastically.

"Blaine Anderson." Blaine said happily, looking around the small cramped room. There were two bunk beds with green woollen blankets atop them, and to the back of the cabin there was…the toilet. Blaine couldn't believe it... he had a toilet in his cabin…in _third_ class! Sure he had to share it with Wes, and the other man named David, but still…

Blaine placed his bag on the top bunk on the right hand side of the room. "So what are your guy's plans in New York?" Blaine asked happily, while working on unpacking his small amount of possessions.

"We are heading to LA to try our hand at acting. We want to be moving picture actors." Wes said proudly, sticking out his chest, and looking Blaine in the eye.

Blaine chortled and replied with a "That sounds great! I, however, am staying in New York and going to try and get on Broadway." Blaine said happily.

"That sounds cool." Wes said.

"Yeah." David agreed. David was a tall black man with kind eyes, to which Blaine immediately trusted him.

"So what are you guys going to do on the ship?" Blaine asked, wrenching himself up the small gap to the top bunk, sitting down, his head nearly hitting the ceiling of the cabin.

"Don't know except enjoy being on the grandest ship in the world." Wes said.

"Hear, hear!" David agreed.

Blaine smiled happily; he was going to enjoy the trip with these two guys at his side.

* * *

"Excuse me, Master Hummel, but would you care for some tea?" came the polite voice of a man servant, whom actually was his fathers to be exact.

Kurt looked at Charles, replying with a "No thank you." before turning back to the book he was reading quietly in his estate room.

His room was about double the size of Blaine's. It had one four post bed in the corner with silk sheets and a duvet. It even had a chest for Kurt to store his clothes with a mirror over the top. He had a wide window, facing the ocean, which was sparkling in the distance. It also had a couch that faced that window, which was where Kurt was sitting.

Kurt hated it, it was so quiet and lifeless, and all he wanted to do was live. When he got to New York, he wanted to go off and become a Broadway star, to finally leave his parents, and live his life the way he wanted to live it. Not to live it like he was trapped in some suffocating rich, pompous lifestyle that his parents really wanted him to have.

Kurt shut his book gently and placed it on the cushion next to him; he stared out at the blue ocean, thinking what it would be like to swim through it. It was April so the waters would still be freezing, but Kurt still wanted to find out.

He was interrupted by his mother, who just barged into his room.

"Kurt, honey, get ready for supper!" she said briskly while walking over to Kurt's dresser.

"Yes mother." Kurt sighed, getting up from his place on the couch to walk over to his mother, who was currently rummaging through the drawers.

"Honestly Kurt! Why did you bring this?" Elizabeth asked, holding up a pair of pants that Kurt loved. They had patterns all over it, and were bright, not something a young gentleman would wear.

"Because I like them." Kurt stated and stanched them from his mother "They're comforting."

"Oh Kurt stop being silly. One day you'll take over your fathers business, and you will be expected to dress and behave in a proper manner, that means no colourful pants, and no childish things such as snatching them from me." She said angrily while pulling out a plain old boring suit, stuffing it into Kurt's arms.

"Dinner is in an hour in the dining room. I expect you to be ready by then." She stated firmly. With that said, she stormed out of the room to go and get strapped up for dinner.

Kurt rolled the clothes in his arms, before stripping off his shirt and pants. With nothing on except his underwear, he walked over to the window and looked out at the ocean, desperately wanting to leave the ship and his life behind, but he couldn't, so all he did was put on the suit and leave his bedroom.

* * *

Blaine had a great day. He was right; he loved hanging out with Wes and David. They walked all around the third class, only to find that the dining saloon was not far from their cabin, so all they had to do was walk there for dinner. Blaine had only brought one spare change of clothes, and he didn't want to waste it on dinner, so all he did was put on his hat, and walk with Wes and David to the dining saloon.

When they got there they had their breaths taken away. There were long tables with plates and silver cutlery placed all over them. Blaine walked over to the nearest table and saw that there were menus there. He picked one up and saw that the food they had for third class was better than anything he had had back in his old home.

He turned the menu over and saw that it was also a postcard. He was defiantly going to use this to send a message to his poor mother, who lived alone in Ireland.

Blaine, Wes, and David walked over to one of the middle tables, sitting down.

In about four minutes a waiter, a _real_ waiter, came walking out of the kitchen towards them.

"Good evening sirs, what would you like to order?" he asked politely.

Blaine stared, open mouthed at the waiter, before Wes nudged him in the ribs gently.

"Oh! Right. I would like the…stew please." Blaine said pleasantly. The man nodded in reply and walked off after taking Wes and David's orders.

"Is this not the best thing ever?!" Wes asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I've never been treated like this before!" Blaine said happily.

David looked at Blaine and Wes.

"What?" Wes asked happily, looking over his menu, and dishes.

"I have never been treated like this..."

"So?" Blaine asked.

"I have only been on the other side."

"So have we all!"

"You don't get it..I was somebody's slave's son." David said sadly.

"What?!" Wes asked, shocked.

"Yeah my mother was a slave. She was raped by her master, and also her boyfriend. I came from the boyfriend, but my brother came from her master. He was killed by her master, and she gave me up for adoption." David said miserably.

"How do you know this?" Blaine asked, appalled by what David was talking about.

"Because I was eight when my mother gave me up." David replied quietly.

There was a shocked silence after David had finished talking.

"Don't worry Dave, it will get better soon." Wes said calmly.

"Yeah I agree." Blaine said lamely.

"Thank you both, but I don't see black people getting rights. It's a miracle that I'm even on this ship. There will only be like two other black people on this ship as a whole."

Blaine and Wes were silent, they knew that he was right, but they didn't care.

"Dave we don't give a damn if you're black or white or yellow or pink or…"

"Ok, I get it. You two are weird freaks, and actually are wanting to be friends with the black kid." David said solemnly.

"Don't talk like that Dave. We aren't freaks, we are normal human beings who don't give a damn what skin colour you have." Blaine said sternly.

"You sure?" David asked.

"Positive." Wes and Blaine said together.

* * *

Kurt was sitting in the lavish dining room. The white walls were lavishly sculpted into beautiful art, while the stained glass windows shone brightly into the crowd of people walking and talking in the giant room.

Kurt was currently sitting by himself at the oval table, where his parents just left.

"Excuse me sir…"

"No thank you." Kurt replied without even seeing who was talking to him.

"I'm not a server." the voice said in response.

Kurt turned around slowly and saw a man wearing a pinstriped blue suit with a monocle and top hat, he looked ridiculous, and Kurt had to control himself as not to laugh at the man's appearance.

"Yes?" Kurt managed to gasp out.

"Would you mind if I borrowed this chair?" he asked politely, not caring about what Kurt was thinking about him.

"Take it." Kurt said curtly.

The man huffed out his chest as he took the black leather and wood chair that was seated around the table.

Kurt watched as he too became swallowed in the crowd of pretentious snobs that he hated. Sighing, Kurt looked back into the empty crystal glass that was placed in front of him. He had disappointed his father again by refusing to take one sip of alcohol, believing that it was gross, and after the incident when he was seventeen, he was never going to have another sip of the disgusting liquid.

"Kurt sweetheart, please go and mingle, look there's Mr. Edguardo's daughter, Miranda." Elizabeth said, pointing to a small blond haired woman, who was swaying to the slow band music by herself. She was wearing a bright red and black gown that highlighted her breasts while her look as skinny as a twig.

"No thank you mother. I would rather go back to my room if you don't mind." Kurt answered quietly.

"Suit yourself, but do not tell your father, he has had a few drinks and is a bit tipsy. He might want his only son to talk to important people, but sweetie if you want to go, just go." Elizabeth said, before she traipsed off looking for other boring woman to socialise with.

Kurt watched the figure of his drunken father for a moment before heading off to bed. He walked out of the giant dining room and into the grand staircase. A beautiful hand crafted staircase that went down five levels. It was made of wood and had a magnificent dome overhead with a giant chandelier hanging down.

Kurt walked behind the stairs, and since he was not feeling like walking up them, went to the lifts.

"Good evening sir." said the man who controlled the lifts.

"Good evening." Kurt said emotionlessly in reply. "Can you please take me to B deck?"

"Yes sir." said the man.

Kurt closed the doors to the lift, and felt a slight lurch as the lift rose three floors, before a small _ding _told Kurt that he was at B deck.

He got out and walked into his estate room where he sat on his bed. He was terribly lonely and tonight his mother had highlighted the fact. Kurt Hummel was gay and it was 1912, homosexuality was not heard of then, but Kurt knew he was a homosexual. He had even had a secret boyfriend back in Ireland, but he had to leave him to go to New York with his family.

Tomorrow the Titanic would be docking at Cherbourg, France, and that would be the day that changed Kurt's life forever, but at the moment Kurt was sitting in his room, looking at the measly possessions that lined the magnificent room.

There was a gentle knock on the door as the handle was turned before Kurt could say enter.

"Kurt why are you here?" a drunken Burt Hummel demanded.

"Because I don't feel well." Kurt lied.

"What's wrong with you?" Burt demanded.

"I feel seasick." Kurt said simply.

"I don't believe you. Now you had better stay here tonight. I don't want to see you. You're a disappointment tonight, so you best just stay here." He said, and with that Burt Hummel slammed the door behind him as he left.

Kurt felt the tears sliding down his face. His father hated him, and his mother was indifferent. Kurt Hummel was trapped in his own personal hell with no escape.

* * *

**I hope you all like it, Please review ;)**


	3. Excuse me sir, but are you alright?

**AN/ Hi guys. Ok so I realised that I made a big mistake on the Titanic front. I accidentally added an extra day to the journey, please forgive me :(**  
**Just remember that this is a AU world and the ship will still sink on April the 15th.**  
**Thanks for reading and also thanks to my lovely beta Gleeker1985 :)**

* * *

Blaine woke up in the bunk bed; hearing the steady hum of the engines was oddly comforting. For a few seconds Blaine had no idea why he was awake, but then he heard a small scuffling noise coming from the bunks next to his.

Blaine rose up on his elbows and saw David putting in his hat.

"Morning!" Blaine said sleepily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning." David whispered, pointing to the slightly snoring Wes, who was still asleep on the bottom bunk.

"What are you up to?" Blaine whispered.

"Getting up. This place is huge, and I want to know my way around." David replied simply.

"Why?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"In case of an emergency." David stated matter of factly.

"David, this in an un-sinkable ship." Blaine laughed softly.

"No. They say that it is un-sinkable, but I don't believe them. Nothing is more powerful than Mother Nature." David said wisely as he walked to the door.

"Yet this ship is." Blaine yawned happily at David who stopped at the door, his hand resting on the handle.

"You say that now, but if something goes wrong, you'll regret thinking like that." David warned.

Blaine watched David wrench the door open disappearing into the carnivorous hallways of the Titanic. Blaine slumped back into his pillow, thinking about what David said. If something went wrong Blaine would like to know the way to the decks to get to the lifeboats in time, but as he rolled back over to get some more sleep, Blaine thought that if the time comes the ship would be able to hold at least long enough for Blaine to be able to reach the decks.

* * *

Kurt woke up with a start, he always hated travelling, but ocean travel was the only way to get to different countries. Looking around his room, Kurt noticed that his room was bathed in golden sunlight. It was already morning and he was still sleeping.

Kurt jumped up from bed, and rushed to get ready, not wanting to face the wrath of his father that morning. The last time that he had slept in, Kurt had been beaten with Burt's belt. It was nothing unusual for families in 1912, but Kurt hated it, it was supposed to teach Kurt to be a good boy, and to keep his nose clean and of course, to also stick to the first class propaganda that his father and mother enforced into his very being every day.

Just as Kurt pulled on his heavy black coat, his father walked into his room.

"Good morning Kurt. Are you ready for breakfast?" Burt asked casually, walking around the room, inspecting every little surface that was visible to the naked eye.

"Yes father. Should we grab mother and head off?" Kurt squeaked.

Burt walked closer to Kurt, staring into Kurt's eyes for a moment, making Kurt uncomfortable, but he held his ground. Over the years Kurt had learned to stand his ground when it came to his father. He knew that his father did love him very much, but by the way he was raised made it impossible for Burt Hummel to disobey the rules. He in turn enforced those rules upon little Kurt Hummel, who resented him for a while, but now that Kurt was older, he knew that his father was only doing that simply because he had the same thing done to him when he was Kurt's age.

"Alright son, we should go and fetch your mother, and grab some breakfast." Burt said and turned away from his only child.

Kurt watched his father walk out of his bedroom.

Kurt loved his father, but he couldn't stand him. When Kurt arrived in New York, he wanted to leave him. He wanted to leave behind his oppressive lifestyle, and earn a living for his own, he wanted to star in a Broadway production, and he wanted to stay in New York forever to escape from his parents. Yes. When the Titanic docks at New York, Kurt will be leaving behind his parents, and heading off into his own life, into his own survival.

* * *

At 6:30 pm that night, the Titanic arrived at Cherbourg France. Not much happened during the 90 minutes that the Titanic was stationary, except for a particular woman coming on board. Her name was Margaret Brown. The same woman who would later become known in history as "_The unsinkable Molly Brown."_

Blaine never met her, but he had heard of her. She was a woman from the USA and came from a poor family, married a poor man who then struck oil, and became filthy rich. People in first class gave her the term "_new money"_, which was supposed to be degrading, but Blaine didn't know her when she came aboard the Titanic.

When the Titanic was docked, Blaine took a trip to the poop deck of the Titanic by himself to look at the sunset. Blaine loved looking at the sunset, and this would be the first time he would see it in another country. He was actually in France. France! Even though the Titanic would be heading back to Ireland again the next day, Blaine was happy; this was the longest distance that he had ever been away from his home.

Blaine walked over to a wooden bench that was bolted to the floor of the deck, sitting down and looking around at the crystalline ocean, which was turning blood red as the sun slowly sunk into the horizon. A little breeze was ruffling the water, causing little waves to erupt on the surface and radiate out, hitting the ship lightly. The few people that were out were wrapped up tight in warm clothes, the air was bitterly cold for an April evening, and Blaine knew that it would get colder when they set sail through the Atlantic Ocean.

Blaine watched the people pass him in silence, occasionally a puff of cigarette smoke blowing overhead. Blaine hated cigarettes, he had tried one once, and nearly threw up. It was one of the most repulsive things he had ever had in his mouth, but he knew why people smoked. It took the stress off their lives, the rich had all the money and finance to stress about, and the poor had money, food, and housing to stress about; along with breeding like rabbits, in turn having more children than necessary.

Blaine was thinking about a better life in New York when he hears a sob come from a man who was sitting in the bench opposite him. Blaine looked over at him and felt his breath hitch, it wasn't just because he was the most beautiful human being that Blaine had ever laid eyes on. It was because the man was clearly first class and didn't belong in this part of the ship.

Blaine sat there, staring at the beautiful man for a moment, before he realised that he was crying his eyes out into the palms of his hands. Blaine suddenly felt an urge to comfort that man. He had no idea why, but he wanted to so badly.

"Excuse me sir, but are you alright?" Blaine asked as he walked over to the sobbing boy. He could tell that the boy was a few years younger than him, but he didn't care at that moment.

The boy raised his head and Blaine was met with the most dazzling blue eyes he had ever seen.

* * *

Kurt was having a bad day to say the least. He had no friends on this accursed ship, and his parents only wanted to see him at meal times, but on the plus side Kurt had so much money that he could afford the amazing things that the Titanic had to offer to the first class passengers.

That morning Kurt had paid to play a game of racquet ball with a stranger. And he was pleased to note that he had won by a long shot.

After the game of ball, Kurt took a dip in the heated pool full of sea water. It was a huge pool and very deep. Kurt had learned to swim a few years ago, and amused himself by swimming lengths of the pool.

He stayed in the pool until his skin started to prune. He then went next door to the Turkish Baths, where he enjoyed the delights of a massage and a 'sun room', which was just a room with an electrical light bulb that heated his skin.

Those activities occupied most of Kurt's day, but when the ship pulled into Cherbourg France, Kurt was expected to be with his parents for dinner, and also to greet the new people that came aboard the Titanic.

Kurt was dressed in his usual suit for dinner as he accompanied his parents to the dining room like the night before. This time using the grand staircase that led down to E deck.

Kurt gasped a little as he walked into the bright room. The wooden panels of the room were exquisite, as was the carpets, the chairs, the statues, the carvings, the clock at the top of the stairs...and most of all the enormous glass dome that was centred over the huge sweeping staircase. Kurt was not at the top of the stairs, so he didn't see the glass doors that opened into the room, but he did see all the amazing beauty that this little passage of the ship provided.

Kurt watched as delicate rich snobs walked up and down the stairs politely greeting one another as they walked by each other.

Kurt was standing with his back resting on an ornate column when his parents nudged him in the ribs and hissed "That is John Jacob Aster, the richest man in the ship."

Kurt looked up to see a man with a very pretty, younger, and obviously pregnant woman holding onto his arm.

Kurt had no idea why his parents wanted him to know that that man was the richest on the ship, but he didn't care, he knew that he was not going to enjoy this night.

Kurt watched John Jacob Aster and his wife head down more stairs, until his parents again nudged him in the ribs, hissing "Stand up straight, there's the captain!"

And sure enough there was Captain Smith strolling along the stairs, his white hair and beard gleaming in the light that the enormous chandelier provided the room during the evening.

The Captain was wearing his uniform, looking very intimidating to Kurt, but he seemed very friendly to the people around him.

Kurt watched in horror though as he walked forward to Kurt and his parents.

"Captain." Burt Hummel greeted as he arrived at the small family. "May I introduce myself and my beautiful wife and son? I'm Burt, this is Elizabeth and finally my son, Kurt Hummel." Burt said.

"Good evening." the captain said, bowing a little to Elizabeth. She smiled and giggled, turning red at the looks that she was getting from everyone.

The captain talked for a few moments, before excusing himself, heading off to the dining room.

"You idiot!" Burt hissed at Kurt, who looked stunned at Burt's reaction, but then it hit him; Kurt could smell the alcohol on his father's breath.

"Yes?" Kurt asked, politely, not wanting to aggravate his father any more than he was at the moment.

"Why didn't you say anything to the captain?" He demanded harshly.

"Because I…"

"…were being an idiot! Don't you know you little bastard that connections are key?!"

Kurt looked at his father in hurt and shock. He had just called him a bastard...he had never been that mean before.

"Why are you crying, you little pansy?" Burt hissed at Kurt. Elizabeth pretended not to hear, and moved away from the pair a little, so no one could tell that she knew them.

"You are to go back to the room immediately. I don't want to see your hideous face again tonight." Burt hissed, his face was now uncomfortably close to Kurt's. He finally turned away, and with that Burt stormed off toward the dining room for dinner.

Kurt watched, open mouthed with tears still falling down his face, his mother and father walking off without him.

That was when it hit him. His parents thought of him as their possession. That's when Kurt ran, he ran as far as he could go, and he slumped down into the wooden bench that was closest to him.

Kurt let out a few sobs, but soon stopped, realizing someone was talking to him.

"Excuse me sir, but are you alright?" the voice asked.

Kurt looked up and saw the most handsome man he had ever seen. A mane of bushy hair that crowded over a perfect face, with huge hazel eyes that shone with something that Kurt had never seen before, concern and worry. This man actually wanted to know if Kurt was alright.

Little did Kurt or Blaine know but their lives had just changed forever.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think and again I am so sorry about the mistake but it happens... :)**


End file.
